Automatic analyzers of blood cells are known that are capable of automatically and simultaneously making blood cells counts and examining morphological blood cell types (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-162955). This automatic analyzer is configured by an automatic blood cell classifying system that prepares a blood sample by smearing part of a blood sample on a slide glass and staining the smear, then identifies and classifies a blood cell image of the blood sample, and an automatic blood cell calculating system that counts the number of blood cells in a constant volume taken from the blood sample, and the analyzer simultaneously reports the results of the blood cell calculation and blood cell classification.
More specifically, in this automatic analyzer, the automatic blood cell classifying system uses an ID reader to read the ID of the blood sample to which an ID has been appended beforehand by an ID maker, and thereafter uses a camera to make an image of the blood cell that has been enlarged by an optical microscope, calculates the characteristics of the blood cells in a characteristics extraction circuit, and classifies each type of blood cell. Also in this automatic analyzer, the automatic blood cell calculating system counts the blood cell based on detection signals of hemoglobin concentration, white blood cells, red blood cells, and platelets. Then, predetermined signals are sent from a microcomputer to an I/O controller regarding abnormal samples that exceed a normal range for the number of cells that has been previously set.
The I/O controller confirms the ID of the abnormal sample, and issues instruction to double or triple the number of blood cells used for blood cell classification of the blood sample matching the ID, or change the method of examining the cells of the blood sample. Specifically, since there is a high ratio of abnormal cells at the ends of the smear surface, heightened detection of abnormal cells can be accomplished using a method that examines this specific range in detail.
In this automatic blood cell analyzer, it is difficult to specify the ID of a blood specimen when the ID of a blood sample can not be read by the ID reader due to the faintness of the ID printing or the like.